Spellbound
by isawrightless
Summary: She stops, he runs his fingers through her hair. "What are you waiting for?" he asks.


She's his girl, a girl on her knees, talented hands, and her kiss is more like a hiss.

He never disapproves of her when she's like this.

He caresses her chin, and she's got a grip on him. She's his secret, he's hers. She rests her head on his right thigh, her hands never let go of him.

She plants a kiss on his bony knee, drags her lips across his skin, his cock is hard but she doesn't move her hand. His breathing is changing with anticipation. She looks up and licks her lips, he lets out a chuckle and then a shattered gasp at the feel of her tongue on the head of his cock.

She stops, he runs his fingers through her hair.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks, and with his free hand he holds his cock up, a firm grip, the veins on his arm stand out.

She lets go of him completely, her eyes on his and a smile on her face. She's kneeling on the living room floor and he is on the couch. Their clothes are scattered around as they're both naked, and she knows he takes great enjoyment in seeing what the cool temperature around them does to her. The small chills and her perky breasts, the pale skin with a scar here and there. He's got them too, the scars, and she always kisses the one on his shoulder. He closes his eyes when she does that and it takes away the painful memory of getting shot for a second.

Now she stares at him, brings her right hand to her mouth and sucks two of her fingers, makes a damn good show out of it and then she slides her hand down her body and touches herself.

"Claire."

"Hmm?"

He grabs her by the hair, makes her look at him and he tries to keep from smiling at her and how much she loves their little games.

"Suck me."

She grins.

"Ask me nicely."

"Claire."

"Just say please."

She holds his cock again, presses it against his belly and licks a hard stripe from the base to the head. She feels him tremble and hears him groan. Keeping his cock close to her mouth, she looks at him and asks:

"You wanna come in my mouth, don't you?"

He does. He wants to come in her mouth and watch her swallow every last drop. He wants to watch her smile afterwards and then make her come too, get his fingers inside of her and kiss her lips and taste himself, herself, themselves, taste everything on her.

He nods.

"Then say it."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, suck me."

She complies with no hesitation. She's been teasing him nonstop, there's no point in taking it slow. She takes him into her mouth and wraps her lips firmly around him.

He lets out a gasp, and when she swallows him whole, moves her head until her nose is pressed against his skin, he moans her name, sends chills down her spine. She backs away slowly, he's out of her mouth for a second, just so she can catch her breath.

She plays and wraps her hand around him, keeps jerking him for a little while. When she gets him back inside her mouth she knows he's close.

He's worked up, breathing hard and she can taste the precome, she can taste him all over and it's making her wet, wetter, whatever, but she keeps sucking him, keeps moving, and when he holds her head and starts thrusting into her mouth, when he starts fucking her face, she lets him.

She lets him go because it drives her crazy to know how much of an animal he can be.

It feels like falling in love, and she always falls for him, with him, and when he's inside her or in her mouth, she loses sense of everything else, loses sense of the outside world. Sometimes she thinks what they have is not healthy, this obsession with each other, this need for sex every time they're together. Something draws her in, and she knows it's the same with him.

He comes as she's thinking about love, and she swallows every drop like she always does.

He never ceases to be mesmerized by this, by her.

She touches her bottom lip with her fingers just to feel how swollen and soft and used they are. She stands up, her knees are weak, and she gets on top of him, straddling him. She cups his face, he looks at her for a moment and she kisses the tip of his nose, then his cheek, goes to his neck and up to his jaw until she finally finds his lips.

He kisses her like it's their first time, and she loves that he has no shame, no problem in kissing her right after she's sucked him dry.

She gives him a few minutes to regain his composure, and he rests his head on her chest, his arms on her waist.

She can hardly wait for her turn.

She can barely breathe.


End file.
